The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to a bed that can be manipulated to achieve both a conventional bed position having a horizontal rest surface upon which a person lies in a supine position and a seated position having a back section of the rest surface tilted relative to a seat section of the rest surface.
Many hospital beds are positionable to a configuration having the rest surface of the bed at a predetermined height above the floor and having siderails positioned to restrain the movement of a person lying on the rest surface past sides of the rest surface and off of the bed. The rest surfaces of many such hospital beds can typically be lowered to reduce the distance between the rest surface and the floor, and the rest surfaces of such beds can often be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the rest surface.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck positioned on the frame, and a mattress positioned on the deck. The deck includes a deck section configured to move relative to the frame. The frame includes a recessed portion configured to receive the deck section during movement of the deck section relative to the frame. The recessed portion includes an outer width. The deck section is positioned over the recessed portion of the frame and includes an outer width greater than or equal to the outer width of the recessed portion.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, an end board, a deck supported by and configured to move relative to the frame, and a mattress positioned on the frame. The frame includes a recessed portion defining a recess and a board support portion coupled to the recessed portion. The end board is coupled to the board support portion of the frame in a substantially vertical position. A portion of the mattress is positioned in the recess during movement of the deck relative to the frame.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck positioned on the frame, and a mattress positioned on the deck. The deck includes a deck section configured to move between first and second positions relative to the frame. The frame includes a pair of spaced-apart frame members including recessed portions configured to receive the deck section when in the second position. The recessed portions are spaced apart by a first distance. The deck section is positioned above the recessed portion of the spaced-apart frame members and includes an outer width greater than or equal to the first distance.
According to another alternative embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck positioned on the frame, and a mattress positioned on the deck. The frame includes a concave portion defining a recess. The deck includes a deck section configured to move relative to the frame between a first position and second position. The concave portion of the frame is configured to provide clearance for the deck section to move in the recess when moving between the first and second positions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided including a frame, a deck positioned on the frame, and a mattress positioned on the deck. The deck includes a first support member, a second support member, and a coupler configured to couple a first end of the first support member to a second end of the second support member. The coupler is configured to coordinate movement of the first and second support members during movement of the first and second support members relative to the frame between first and second positions. The first end of the first support member is spaced apart from the second end of the second support member by a first distance when in the first position. The first end of the first support member is spaced apart from the second end of the second support member by a second distance when in the second position. The second distance is greater than the first distance. The patient support further includes an actuator coupled to the first support member of the deck. The actuator is configured to move the first support member between the first and second positions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail configured to move relative to the frame. The siderail includes a rail member and a compliant member coupled to the rail member. The rail member and the compliant member cooperate to block egress of a patient from the mattress. The compliant member is configured to move relative to the rail member when the compliant member moves into contact with an object during movement of the siderail relative to the frame.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail configured to move relative to the frame between a first position and a second position. The siderail includes a first rail member and a second rail member coupled to the first rail member. The second rail member cooperates with the first rail member to block egress of a patient from the mattress. The second rail member is spaced apart from an object when the siderail is in the first position. The second rail member contacts the object when in the second position. The second rail member moves relative to the first rail member when the second rail member moves into contact with the object.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail configured to move in a direction relative to the frame from a first position to a second position. The siderail includes a first rail member and a second rail member that cooperates with the first rail member to block egress of a patient from the mattress. The first rail member is configured to move in the direction when the siderail moves in the direction. The second rail member is configured to move in the direction when the siderail moves in the direction until contacting an object and ceasing movement in the direction.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.